


and after all the devastation

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Focusing on his casting once more, he tried not to think about the sounds of the universes crumbling around them.The Neitherlands had been decided to be the best place to perform the spell. The spell that would stop universes from dying was in fact a spell to create a new one.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	and after all the devastation

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of at the end of season 5 the garbagecoven casts the spell to a new world and when they step through a paper airplane hits Eliot like the paper airplane Eliot sent to Q when Q and Julia were lost in Fillory. 
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> The title comes from "Mars" on Planetarium.

They were in a circle as they all tutted the spell at the same time. Eliot looked up at Alice and she met his eyes.

He glanced at Margo. It was like another piece of him had broken when they had fallen out months before and even now with forgiveness said between it still felt fragile, this friendship of theirs.

Focusing on his casting once more, he tried not to think about the sounds of the universes crumbling around them.

The Neitherlands had been decided to be the best place to perform the spell. The spell that would stop universes from dying was in fact a spell to create a new one.

When they had learned Quentin had found it before, no he wouldn't think about that. He had actually told people of his feelings, but it was still too much. He couldn't think about that when they were trying to save worlds. They had been surprised to learn about the spell, but Zelda, Fogg and Lipson and Fen were counting on them as well as the rest of Earth and Fillory.

There was a loud rumble and they all moved, stopping their casts, standing in a line, looking at the ground that was breaking before their eyes.

A new fountain was being created and they all stared at it, unsure if this was the thing that was supposed to happen.

"So just jump in huh?" Josh questioned with a little laugh.

"Is this what's supposed to happen?" Kady's question was directed at Alice.

"Um..I think so. The language was a little difficult to translate and I only got the basics."

"So we're jumping into something we have no idea about? Great!" Penny grumbled.

"I trust you Alice. What should we do?" He asked her softly in a tone he only previously reserved for Margo and he knew Margo would have picked up on it.

Her eyes thanked him when she looked at him, "I'm fairly certain we are all supposed to just jump in."

"Okay." He held out one hand to Margo and one hand to Alice and the others took note to do the same.

With locked hands they all stepped onto the fresh new edge of the fountain and jumped.

"Ow!"

"Get off me!"

"What the fuck!"

"Where the hell are we?!"

They'd fallen onto a hillside somewhere. The or rather a sun was shining down on them.

"This is like fucking teletubby world!"

They all looked at Kady.

"What? I watched TV as a kid. Shut up!"

"So...what now, Alice?" Julia asked their appointed leader. "Does magic even work here?"

"Just fucking do a tut!" Margo said exasperated at the now human Julia.

"What in the world?" Josh asked and Eliot only had a moment before a paper airplane flying through the air hit him in the forehead.

"Ow." He complained, taking the paper airplane, rubbing his head and opening it up to read it.

He gasped and felt like he'd been gut punched all over again.

It was from Quentin, but how could that be? They'd tried everything and then when nothing worked and the worlds were ending other things had to be set aside.

_"I don't know if this will ever find you, but I hope it does. I've enchanted this letter to find you Eliot. I'm hoping one day you use the spell I left you and come find me. I'm not sure how I got here but I'm alive and it's beautiful here and the locals aren't so bad. Follow the x._

_Love,_

_Q"_

His feet gave out and he found himself on the grass crying.

"Eliot?" He heard Alice whisper.

"It's...it's from Q." He handed her the letter.

"Oh, okay, um it'll be okay Eliot, we'll follow the x."

He couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it all and how very wizard of oz this was.

Time wasn't something any of them were aware of here, but before long they came upon a town, set up against another hillside.

They walked through the main street filled with people and shops and it felt like any small town on Earth.

"No way!" He heard Penny exclaim ahead of him.

Penny was stopped in front of a small bookshop.

Coldwater's Bookshop to be exact.

They all looked at Eliot and allowed him to go in first.

It smelled like old books and a very familiar scent he never thought would grace his nose again.

"I'll just be a minute" a voice he thought he would never hear again yelled from the back.

"What can I help you…." Quentin looked up finally and no more words left his shocked mouth.

Eliot couldn't speak. Was this real? Was he really here? He somehow found himself in front of Quentin and he wasn't sure how his feet had worked, but he grabbed Q's shirt and tugged him into a tight hug. He held on for dear life because he never wanted to lose Quentin again.

"So um I guess the letter found you?"

"Yeah" Eliot replied a little breathlessly.

"That's good. That's really good."

And then Quentin's lips were on his and it was so much better than he ever remembered.


End file.
